


8. angry sex

by fall_into_life



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon-Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, manual sex, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Once the crushing relief of seeing Blake alive and well wears off, Weiss is furious.Written for Kinktober 2018.





	8. angry sex

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm aware it's November. No, I'm not covering every single prompt.

It is two days and many awkward conversations after they've acquired the relic when their team stays in a hotel. 

Qrow and Ozpin-via-Oscar produce money via ways Weiss is very sure she's better off not knowing, and they split into rooms: Qrow and Oscar, Jaune with Nora and Ren (another arrangement Weiss would prefer not to know about), Ruby and Yang… and Weiss and Blake. 

It's been long enough that Weiss’ desperate relief has transformed into seething anger. She knows Blake can feel it, but the four of them have been in such tight proximity that she hasn't been able to procure sufficient privacy for them to have the yelling match that is surely about to occur. Let alone what comes after. 

Now, in their hotel room, far on the other side of the building from their friends, Weiss hardly sets down her bags before she rounds on Blake. 

“Not once,” Weiss says, hands on her hips, “not once did you call, message, email, or even write a letter to let me know you were alive!” 

Blake's ears flatten against her head, and her eyes linger somewhere around Weiss’ chin. “I was on the run. I had to hunt down the White Fang--” 

“So you could keep in touch with Sun the entire time, but not your girlfriend?” That is the part that hurts the most, if Weiss is honest. Not that Blake left her entire team to lick their wounds and wonder if she was still alive, but that she took on _Sun Wukong_ to watch her back without so much as a letter to Weiss’ mansion, or even the Xiao Long/Rose house on Patch.

Blake swallows. “I didn't… it was all so fast--” 

“Bullshit.” Weiss hisses out the curse, stepping forward to crowd into Blake's space. She smells so impossibly good. “You still had a scroll. The towers may have been down but you didn't even try a message. You could have been dead after Beacon, Blake.”

“You saw me--” 

“And after that?” Their bodies nearly touch, only a breath of space between them, and Weiss’ traitorous heart reminds her of how long it's been since they made love. “You ran off after getting emergency sutures! You didn't even stay for proper medication or a night of sleep, let alone all the monitoring that comes after being run through!” 

Weiss’ words ring out into the hotel room. Perhaps she should have softened her words, but she can't bring herself to regret them. She's been worried about Blake for such a long time, had that ache in her heart, the gnawing uncertainty of not knowing if her lover was still alive. Blake seems repentant now but later? Will she just run again?

“I was scared.” Blake's shoulders slump. “I was scared, and Adam had already hurt one person I love. I couldn't let him get you, too.”

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

“Are you?” Blake raises her head, a spark in her golden eyes. “Because there are a lot of holes in your story about why you left home, Weiss. Yang and Ruby might not have noticed, but I know you. Something happened.”

Weiss folds her arms over her chest, ignoring the bolt that goes through her. “I took care of it.*

“What was there to take care of, Weiss?” Blake's hands pull Weiss’ arms away from her body, uncrossing them. “You're always talking about how closed off and secretive I am, but you won't tell me why you've always been so terrified of going home!” 

“I don't want to talk about it,” Weiss says. She's trembling.

“How can you expect me to open up to you, if you won't do the same for me?” 

Tears bead at the corners of Blake's eyes. She's so beautiful, and it's been so long. It's taken everything Weiss has to keep them apart, to not betray what they had to their teammates by kissing Blake stupid right in front of them. They were building something, something important, before Beacon's fall broke it apart. Her body moves into Blake's like an iron towards a magnet, and she's not strong enough to stop it.

Weiss leans up, their mouths almost touching. “Do you consent?” It's an echo of before, those shy, exploratory days spent learning one another's bodies.

Blake sucks in a breath, but she nods just as quickly. “Yes.”

They kiss again and again, Blake using her hold on Weiss’ arms to push her back towards the bed. They hit the sheets with hands already grasping for buttons and zippers in unfamiliar places. Weiss’ dress falls to the floor almost as quickly as Blake's coat, and the other cloth follows suit until they're bare to one another, skin and heat and relief singing through Weiss’ veins.

Everywhere, Weiss finds new muscle, finds that the curves she grew accustomed to at Beacon have grown leaner, speaking of less meals than before. She gasps and whines into Blake's touch, likewise hungry for Weiss’ skin, finding familiar landmarks with new adornments among them.

Weiss flips their positions, straddling Blake's hips. Her hair falls in a cascade over one shoulder, the only thing left to hide any part of her body from her lover. She gathers it up and twists it so it stays out of her way. 

“I am still furious with you,” Weiss says, taking Blake's cock in her hands and lifting herself above it. She pauses, only proceeding to sink downward when Blake nods. They both moan when Blake enters her, taking a moment to settle when their hips meet. 

“I know,” Blake says, rolling her body into Weiss’, “and we're not done talking about this.”

Weiss braces a hand on Blake's stomach, fingers framing the new scar there. “No. But later.” She exhales, long and slow. Finally. Finally, she feels like herself again. “I missed you so much.”

Blake smiles, helplessly adoring. “I missed you too.”

They move together, Weiss unable to mute her cries of pleasure. More than the lights that flash beneath her eyelids when Blake's touch brings her to her peak, she needed affirmation. Proof that Blake was still hers, still alive and well. Blake gives it to her in murmured words, in the length sheathed hot and hard inside her, in the near-bruising grip of her hands on Weiss' hips.

And at the end, when Weiss lifts off of her and swallows her down, Blake offers the three words they spoke so rarely before. Weiss, curled into her side once their bodies have cooled, whispers them back.

“You can't do this again,” Weiss says, wrapped tightly around her lover. “I need you with me.”

“Never again,” Blake promises, voice hoarse and fervent. “I'm yours.”

(Weiss wonders how long it will take for her to break that promise.)


End file.
